Adios (1969 model)
Adios (1969 model) The Adios model (also called Adios, Famous Standardbred) was released in 1969 through 1973 and created using the Adios mold sculpted by Chris Hess. The Adios model number is #50. The 1969 Adios model was the first Breyer to be made with the Adios mold. The Adios model is modeled after the famous Standardbred racehorse of the same name. The model is a Traditional scale Breyer and proves difficult to find in circulation today. There are also a few Adios test models in circulation, but they are a red bay color without the back white socks and have all black hooves. These should not be confused with the actual 1969 Adios model. There is also an Adios Presentation Collection model with a hardwood stand, but this is also not the original 1969 model (even though they share the same model number) since the Presentation Collection model was released in 1971. About the Model The Adios model is only in Traditional scale and there are many versions and colors of the Adios mold. Through the 1969 Adios was released in bay. The 1969 version is bay with a black mane and tail. The model also has black stockings on the legs and two back white socks. The back hooves are light tan and the front hooves are black. The model is standing with all hooves on the ground, looking ahead. His mane is flat and down on his neck and his tail is also down. There are two varriations of the 1969 Adios, one has barring on the rear socks and could or could not have a dorsal stripe. The other varriations is chalky. Due to the age of this Breyer, the 1969 Adios sells for very little now because most of the models are damaged or have many flaws. They are known to sell from anywhere to a $1 to $40 depending on condition. Adios (racehorse) The Adios model was modelled after a real horse named Adios (January 3, 1940-1965). Adios was a well-known American Standardbred stallion out of Adioo Volo and the son of Hal Dale. Adios was trained and driven by Frank Ervin. Adios was owned by Harry Warren of the Warren Bros. film studio at one time. He was a multiple world champion harness racing stallion during his career. His pacing record stood for 43 years at the Shelbyville, Indiana fair. Adios is however, most famous for his offspring he sired. He sired eight Little Brown Jug winners, which is more than any other horse. Two of his sons, Adios Butler and Bret Hanover went on the winner the Triple Crown of Harness Racing for Pacers. Adios sired 589 offspring. After his death, he was buried under his favorite apple tree. Adios also has a race and golf club named after him. Overview *'Model Name:' Adios (or Adios, Famous Standardbred) *'Model Number:' 50 *Released through 1969 to 1973 *'Mold:' Adios *'Color: '''Bay *'Markings:' Two hind white socks and four black stockings, front hooves are black, back hooves are light tan *'Varriations:' Barring on rear socks and/or a dorsal stripe (price unknown) or chalky varriation (estimated price: $30 to $40) *'Scale:' Traditional *'Estimated Price:''' $1 to $40 depending on condition Category:Traditional Category:Equine Models Category:Adios (mold) Category:Chalky